Rider Shooting
The is a finishing move from the Kamen Rider Series. It has traditionally consisted of a powered shot, a beam of energy, or a series of blasts and is used against the monster/kaijin after it has been weakened from fighting with the Rider. The Rider Shooting was first used by Kamen Rider BLACK RX, and since then, it has been used commonly by the succeeding Heisei-era Kamen Riders. List of Rider Shots *'Rider Shooting (Unnamed): 'Shocker Riders *'Machine Gun Arm:' Riderman *'Hard Shot: 'Kamen Rider BLACK RX as Robo Rider *'Blast Pegasus: 'Kamen Rider Kuuga Pegasus Form **'Rising Blast Pegasus:' Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Pegasus *'Salamander: 'Kamen Rider G3 **'Cerberus: '''Kamen Rider G3-X **'Cerberus Fire (GX-05+GM-01+GX Warhead): Kamen Rider G3-X *'''Gigant: Kamen Rider G4 *'Drag Claw Fire (Strike Vent)': Kamen Rider Ryuki **'Meteor Bullet (Shoot Vent)': Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive *'End of World (Final Vent): 'Kamen Rider Zolda **'Giga Launcher (Shoot Vent): '''Kamen Rider Zolda *'Drag Claw Fire (Strike Vent): Kamen Rider Ryuga *'''Photon Buster: Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form *'Bullet/Fire Combo: 'Kamen Rider Garren **'(Jack) Burning Shot:' Kamen Rider Garren Jack Form *'Wild Cyclone:' Kamen Rider Chalice Wild Form *'Ray Bullet: 'Kamen Rider Larc *'Ongeki Sha: Shippū Issen: 'Kamen Rider Ibuki *'Avalanche Shot: 'Kamen Rider Kabuto **'Hyper Shooting:' Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form (Drake Power) **'Maximum Hyper Cyclone: '''Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form *'Rider Shooting:' Kamen Rider Drake *'Wild Shot:' Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form **'Boistous Shout': Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form **'DenKamen Shot': Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form *'Grand Strike:' Kamen Rider Zeronos **'Buster Nova:' Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero Form *'Nega Wild Shot'':'' Kamen Rider Nega Den-O *'World Punish: 'Kamen Rider G Den-O *'''Basshaa Aqua Tornado: Kamen Rider Kiva Basshaa Form **'Emperor Aqua Tornado: '''Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form (w/ Basshaa Magnum) used in series *'Final Rising Blast': Kamen Rider Rising Ixa *'Dimension Blast: Kamen Rider Decade w/ Ride Booker **'Decade Fang: '''Kamen Rider Decade w/ Kamen Rider Kiva **'Decade Photon: 'Kamen Rider Decade w/ Kamen Rider Faiz *'Dimension Shoot: 'Kamen Rider Diend **'Diend Fang: 'Kamen Rider Diend w/ Kamen Rider Kiva **'Enhanced Dimension Shoot: 'Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form *'Ongeki Sha: Shippū Issen: 'Kamen Rider Amaki *'Trigger Full Burst: 'Kamen Rider Double LunaTrigger **'Trigger Stag Burst: 'Kamen Rider Double LunaTrigger w/ Stag Phone **'Trigger Explosion: 'Kamen Rider Double HeatTrigger **'Trigger Aerobuster: 'Kamen Rider Double CycloneTrigger **'Trigger Bat Shooting: 'Kamen Rider Double CycloneTrigger w/ Bat Shot **'Bicker Finallusion: Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerXtreme *'Skull Punisher: 'Kamen Rider Skull *'Bomb Maximum Drive (unnamed):' Shroud *'Cell Burst:' Kamen Rider Birth **'Breast Cannon Shoot:' Kamen Rider Birth/Birth Day **'Cell Bash:' Kamen Rider Birth Birth Day *'Tamashii Bomber:' Kamen Rider OOO Tamashii Combo **'Strain Doom:' Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo **'Lost Blaze': Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo *'Rider Exploding Shoot: 'Kamen Rider Fourze Fire States **'Unnamed Limit Break #1:' Kamen Rider Fourze Fire States w/ Fire Module Hee-Hackgun (Fire Extinquisher Mode) **'Unnamed Limit Break #2: '''Kamen Rider Fourze Fire States w/ Fire Module Hee-Hackgun (Flame Mode), Launcher Module, & Gatling Module **'Rider Super Electromagnetic Bomber:' Kamen Rider Fourze Magnet States **'Unnamed Limit Break #3: Kamen Rider Fourze Magnet States w/ N Magnet Cannon, S Magnet Cannon, Launcher Module, & Gatling Module **'''Rider (Double) Rocket Missile: Kamen Rider Fourze Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States w/ Rocket Module(s) *'Shooting Strike:' Kamen Rider Wizard w/ WizarSwordGun **'Flame Shooting': Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style **'Water Shooting': Kamen Rider Wizard Water Style **'Dragon Breath': Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Dragon w/ Special Ring **'Dragon Freeze': Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon w/ Blizzard Ring **'Dragon Lightning': Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Dragon w/ Thunder Ring **'Dragon Sonic': Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Dragon w/ Special & Thunder Rings **'Dragon Levitate': Kamen Rider Wizard Land Dragon w/ Gravity Ring *'Beast Laser': Kamen Rider Beast w/ Beast Chimera **'Shooting Mirage': Kamen Rider Beast Hyper *'Vanish Strike': Kamen Rider Sorcerer *'Sonic Volley (Orange Squash + Lemon Energy)': Kamen Rider Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms **'Kachidoki Charge': Kamen Rider Gaim Kachidoki Arms **'Fruit Basket Charge': Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms *'Dragon Shot': Kamen Rider Ryugen Budou Arms **'Yomotsuheguri Squash': Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi Yomotsuheguri Arms *'Durian Danger': Kamen Rider Bravo Durian Arms **'Duriasshe': Kamen Rider Bravo Durian Arms *'Sonic Volley (Melon Energy)': Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms w/ Sonic Arrow *'Sonic Volley (Cherry Energy)': Kamen Rider Sigurd Cherry Energy Arms w/ Sonic Arrow *'Sonic Volley (Peach Energy)': Kamen Rider Marika Peach Energy Arms w/ Sonic Arrow *'Sonic Volley (Lemon Energy)': Kamen Rider Baron Lemon Energy Arms w/ Sonic Arrow *'Sonic Volley (Lemon Energy)': Kamen Rider Duke Lemon Energy Arms w/ Sonic Arrow *'Darkness Squash': Kamen Rider Jam **'Darkness Au Lait': Kamen Rider Jam *'Tridoron Shoot': Kamen Rider Drive w/ Tridoron **'Million Attack': Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Vegas **'CannonCrete': Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Mixer **'Flare Stream': Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Flare Category:Kamen Rider Finishers